


[Podfic of] A Chance to Let Go / written by planejane

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: whizzbangpop, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/113952">A Chance to Let Go</a> by planejane<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:21:44</p><p>It all starts with that wretched hug ... that isn't a hug. From then on, it continues to nag at Arthur - Merlin's over-familiarity and affection - until he realises that not only does he not mind, he craves it. When events conspire to temporarily keep Merlin and Arthur apart, Arthur resolves to reveal his feelings as soon as he has a chance. Only, an unexpected mishap threatens to change everything and in a split second Arthur has to decide whether to come through for Merlin, or whether to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Chance to Let Go / written by planejane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Chance To Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113952) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 



> This podfic was recorded as part of the [Whizz Bang Pop](http://whizzbangpost.livejournal.com/) challenge.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wgeflo1zb5352005trc3rxexnbioj1us.mp3) | 75.4 MB | 01:21:44  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wb2zh1hyj1tb3gmkfa95gankxkynnzeb.m4b) | 66.3 MB | 01:21:44  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chance-to-let-go).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
